


Love Will Keep Us Together

by kashmir



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-11
Updated: 2006-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam catches Dean singing in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Will Keep Us Together

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse. Slightly cracked-out fic inspired by [Captain and Tennille's 'Love Will Keep Us Together.'](http://www.yousendit.com/transfer.php?action=download&ufid=CD468BD21135C337) Decidedly not a song fic. Beta-ed by [](http://arabella-hope.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://arabella-hope.livejournal.com/)**arabella_hope**.

Sam stopped quickly and spun around, tiptoeing backwards until he was standing next to the bathroom door again. Dean must have missed him coming back into the room, because he usually didn't sing when Sam was around, even in the shower. Sam cocked his head and leaned in towards the door, pressing his ear against it as a smile overtook his features. _Captain and Tennille_?!?!?

He let out a snort and then clapped a hand over his mouth quickly, not willing to alert Dean to his presence just yet. Smirking to himself, he listened closely, catching the soft notes falling from Dean's lips. He slowly turned the knob on the bathroom door, praying it wouldn't make any noise and let Dean know he was barging in. Sam cracked the door just far enough so he could fit through the opening and plastered himself against the wall.

Dean was oblivious, washing his chest and stomach, facing away from Sam. He had on that stupid shower cap, doing his weekly... whatever treatment to his hair that Sam had teased him about since Dean was in high school. Sam smothered a laugh into his doodle-covered cast, watching as Dean popped his hips to each 'stop' and sang loudly into his bar of soap.

Sam wished right then he'd had the foresight to bring his cell into the bathroom with him so he could snap a picture. He wouldn't get another opportunity for blackmail this good for a long, long while. Dean was bouncing a bit, hips still shimmying, his eyes closed as he belted out the chorus. Sam bit his lip and waited.

Dean finally put his soap 'microphone' down and started to rinse off. He was still singing, just the chorus now, over and over and Sam knew he'd waited long enough. He straightened himself up, pushing away from the wall and coughed, once. Dean's eyes flew open and he flailed backwards, grabbing onto the tile and the shower curtain, almost falling. His eyes were wide as his mouth opened and closed a few times before he got any words out.

"Sammy! Jesus Christ.. What the he-Oh shit. How long have you been standing there?" Dean asked, wincing.

Sam chuckled and stripped off his faded blue tee shirt, then the rest of his clothes. "Long enough to know that when the others start turning me off, you'll be turning me on."

Dean blushed, actually blushed and then held his wet washcloth to his chest, much like he was trying to protect his modesty (Sam had to bite back another snort of laughter) as he watched Sam climb in the shower with him.

"Sam... Dude. What the hell? Your cast..." he trailed off as Sam bent down in front of him, keeping his cast well out of the way of the spray from the shower head.

Sam looked up at Dean and winked. "I'll worry about my cast. You just worry about not falling over or yanking out another handful of my hair."

Dean laid a gentle hand against the curve of Sam's head, palming it lovingly. "You got more than enough to spare, Sammy my boy."

Sam rolled his eyes then leaned forward, grasping Dean's hip with his good hand, hard enough that his fingers made white marks on Dean's tan skin, and licked a path down from Dean's belly button to his pubic hair and his suddenly very erect cock. Dean made a gaspy, whimpering sound and Sam smiled to himself before taking his tongue and laving Dean's swollen cock with it, following the prominent vein on its underside

Dean's hand tightened in his hair and Sam shifted his weight on his knees a little, getting a better angle before taking Dean in his mouth. Just the head at first, sucking and licking, before gradually taking the rest in, till Sam's lips were stretched around the base. He let go of Dean's hip and cupped Dean's balls with his hand, started to bob his head a little as Dean started to groan Sam's name.

It didn't take long for Dean to start thrusting into Sam's mouth a little, letting Sam know his control was almost shot. Sam's hand left Dean's balls, where it had been tormenting him, and made its way back to his hip, fingers pressing hard. Sam took Dean's cock in deep, swallowing around the swollen head then let it slip almost all the way back out. He sucked at the pre-come gathered at the tip as Dean whined his name, hands tightening in his hair. He felt the tension rippling through Dean and went for it, sucking and licking, taking him in deep and watching him through upturned eyes.

Dean's lashes fluttered open and he moaned Sam's name when he looked down at Sam kneeling before him, swollen pink lips wrapped tight around his hard-on, long fingers digging into his lean hip. He threw back his head and let out a whimper that could've been Sam's name and came in short, hard bursts against Sam's tongue. Sam closed his eyes and moaned around Dean's twitching cock, swallowing every drop he could. Dean gripped his head a bit tighter at that and then slowly loosened his hold, till he was gently patting Sam on his cheek.

Sam pulled back and smirked at Dean's flushed body and fucked out gaze. And the shower cap.

"How long do you have to keep that on?" he asked Dean as he stood, gesturing to the cap. Dean's eyes went wide then he scrambled trying to get it off.

"You fucker! You distracted me on purpose, didn't you? God only knows what my hair is gonna look like," he said, voice muffled as he hurriedly rinsed his hair of the deep conditioning treatment.

Sam chuckled and wrapped his good arm around Dean's waist, rubbing his own erection against all that gorgeous, wet skin. "Relax, Dean. It's not like that time in tenth grade when you wanted blonde highlights and you left it on too long and your some of your hair fell out. If anything, your hair will just be softer than usual. Now. Hurry up and finish in here. You owe me at least a hand job."

Sam stepped out of the shower, avoiding Dean's swat and laughed, walking out of the bathroom wearing only his cast and a smile, whistling a little.

He stopped at the foot of the bed when he realized what he'd been whistling and looked back at the bathroom. "Oh, he is so gonna pay for that. I'm gonna have this song stuck in my head for weeks now!" He murmured to himself. He flopped back on the bed, smiling devilishly and waited for Dean to get out of the shower and make him forget about the constant loop of Captain and Tennille now playing in his head.


End file.
